1. Field
The following description relates to a cooking appliance with an improved structure for allowing a door that opens and/or closes a cooking compartment to be moved upward and downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave ovens are cooking appliances which heat food using properties of electromagnetic waves called microwaves. Microwave ovens generate heat inside of food and heat the food using a dielectric heating method.
Generally, cooking appliances including microwave ovens are configured to allow one side of a door which opens and/or closes a cooking compartment to be hinge-coupled with a body and capable of pivoting. Accordingly, the door of the cooking compartment pivots about the one side coupled with the body and opens and/or closes the cooking compartment. Because a pivoting radius of the door in such a configuration becomes larger depending on a size of the door, it is difficult to use the door in a small space.
Also, cooking appliances with a structure in which a door is moved upward and downward to open and/or close a cooking compartment has a limitation in which an inside of a body is exposed when the door is moved upward and downward.